What To Wear When Seducing an Android
by DataIsMyHero
Summary: What kind of clothing turns Data on? His fiancé Samantha finds out in this oneshot. Set during the six months before their wedding in Risks Are Sometimes Worth Taking. WARNING! EXTREME HEAVY M RATING! Don't like, Don't read!


**Having a bit of writer's block at the moment. Taking a little break from writing, but to tide you over, here's a little something I have ben saving for later. It's a one shot, but with the couple from SANDS OF TIME, and RISKS ARE SOMETIMES WOTH TAKING. Takes place sometime after they became engaged. Be warned, this is a VERY heavy M. Also, the usual disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE, EXCEPT SAMANTHA. Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: What happens when an android is teased by his fiancé? Well, read to find out!**

Data sat in his usual place in Samantha's quarters, at her computer. His nose picked up the faint smell of peaches coming from the bathroom, where his

fiancé was currently showering. He smiled to himself, imagining her, naked, wet, soaking body, lathered in sower gel...and him lathering her with it.

Shifting slightly, he brought his attention back to the task at hand, oblivious to the fact that in the next room, a very naughty plan was starting to unfold.

Sam bit her lip, trying not to giggle as she finished washing her long medium colored hair. She reached for the tools she would need to finish up, shaving her

legs and other parts...

Data was vaguely aware of her coming out of the bathroom, until his peripheral vision caught sight of her attire. He looked up, his eyes following her as she

made her way to the bedroom to finish dressing. She was wearing a rather skimpy pair of panties, black lace, and a matching bra, which did little to nothing

to conceal her breasts. As her back was to him, he quickly got up, following her silently into the bedroom.

As the doors closed, and Sam bent over the bed, Data tilted his head slightly, staring, transfixed, at the view her new position provided.

Her new panties barely covered her cheeks, and rode up the crack in a graceful and sexy way. Data swallowed, now aware that he was getting an erection.

Unable to resist, he reached out and gently stroked her right butt cheek, earning a giggle and a soft squeal of surprise. Sam turned around, or tried to. Data

wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her against his front. His mouth went to her neck, gently kissing her freshly washed skin.

"You did that intentionally, did you not?" He whispered into her ear. Sam giggled and pressed her rear end into his pelvis, earning a low moan from Data.

"Does that answer your question?" She murmured saucily into his ear, lightly trailing her tongue over the lobe. Data pressed her tighter to him, almost ready

to throw her onto the mattress, but Samantha had other ideas. She turned, pulling herself out his grasp before he could pull her back. This caught him by

surprise. Data stared at her, sizing her up, now curious. He raised an eyebrow as she smiled seductively at him. She slowly circled him, her hips swaying

from side to side.

"You do realize that I can easily overpower you-"

"I'm going to forget, for tonight, that you possess the strength of a million men. Because while that may be true, _I_ know how to make you..." She put her

hand on his chest, pushing him down so that he sat on the bed.

"weaker than a kitten..." She purred the last, lying her hands on the sides of his face as she lightly brushed his lips with hers. For a moment, Data was

_distracted_ by the sight of her breasts, almost falling out of their confines.

"This is not right..." he murmured.

"What isn't?" Sam asked, innocently crouching behind him on her knees. Data gasped, feeling her hands on his shoulders, gently running up and down his

back.

"I...cannot seem to..."

"Fight me off? It's called lust, my love..." She whispered, now kissing his neck softly. Data let out a shuddering gasp, and tried unsuccessfully to turn and kiss

her.

"Ah," She scolded, bringing her hands over his shoulders, onto his chest to hold him back.

"I do not know if I can handle-" Data warned, a little nervous. He had never felt this much pent up arousal before. is trousers were starting to become

painfully tight.

"Shh..." Sam hushed him.

Finally, she pulled him back, urging him to lie back on the bed. As he moved to obey her, he realized she'd unzipped the back of his uniform jacket.

Shrugging it off, he frowned, trying to remember when she had unzipped it. Her pale, thin, smooth legs straddling him caught his attention instead. Data

gasped, utterly speechless by how beautiful she looked.

_This woman is really mine... _he thought before scolding himself mentally. She didn't belong to anyone. Data ran his hands over her legs, up to her hips, not

sure if he really wanted her to take off the panties that were currently mastering the universe's most impossible task; driving the Soong type android _out of _

_his mind!_

While Samantha was enjoying the feeling of his gentle hands stroking her skin, she was keeping him occupied by kissing him slow, and sensually. Data's eyes

were closed as he pulled her closer to him instinctively. Sam giggled, pulling away.

"Nice try!" She scolded, wagging a finger at him playfully. Data smirked at her, knowing how to break her down. But she wasn't going to let him this time.

She grabbed his hands, pinning them over his head as she leaned over him. Data bit back a moan as he felt her nipples through the fabric of her bra,

pressing against his chest. His erection strained against his pants again, this time more painful.

"You...'' Sam giggled, kissing him lightly. She started at his mouth, nipping softly at his bottom lip as he fought to release his hands. Sam smiled inwardly.

He had been right, he could easily overpower her. His ''struggling" was half hearted; he was really trying to fight the urge to pin her down and take her.

Sam giggled softly, moving her lips down to his chest, lightly digging her nails into his synthoskin. Data shivered, enjoying the feeling, but still struggling to

hold in his desire.

Samantha decided to give him a little relief. Giving him a wicked smile, she reached down and unhooked his trousers. Data sighed, lifting his hips so she

could pull the fabric down off of them. Sam pulled his boots off next, tossing them, along with his boxers, and socks, onto the floor, where the rest of his

uniform lay. She gave his now fully erect cock a hungry look, one that Data caught, and made her way back up to his face. Data gasped as he felt her

warmth through the lace, on his manhood. He almost gave in, but knew it would be worth it when she finally let him enter her.

But that moment seemed to be far far out of his reach. He moaned again, contemplating in his mind; He could easily thrust upward, and tear through the

lace with just his member, but he resisted, instead burying his hands momentarily in her hair as she kissed him. Her small hands found his hardness, and

softly began stroking him. She could feel him throbbing in her hand, and as she brushed her thumb over the tip, a small jet of honey colored liquid spurted

out onto her fingers. She smiled against Data's mouth, knowing that this meant he was now very close.

"Would you like some relief, my love?"

Thinking she was going to finally take him, Data nodded vigorously. But instead, She slunk her way down his body, earning a confused gaze as she replaced

her hand with her mouth. Data cried out, nearing his breaking point.

Sam watched his face as she brought him fully into her mouth, running her tongue in zig zag motions up and down the underside of his shaft. She swirled her

tongue over the tip, drinking in his pre cum. It was sweet, a familiar flavor that she couldn't get enough of. Data once again, bit his lip, closing his eyes

tightly as she began adding suction. It wasn't long before he felt the familiar feeling of climax building in his stomach.

"Please...I do not wish for you to-"

His words were cut off by a gasp as she lightly traced her teeth along the underside, along with her tongue. He had never allowed himself to actually climax

in her mouth, afraid she would find his artificial secretions to be disgusting. But this time, Samantha had other ideas.

At this point, there was no turning back. Data's back arched as he moaned loudly, bucking his hips. He closed his eyes, turning his face into the pillow as he

came with a shuddering gasp, in her mouth. But unlike humans, he could control how much secretion actually came out. He tried, with all his might, to

prevent too much, but didn't succeed. Breathing heavily, he kept his face buried in the pillow, almost afraid to move. A moment later, he felt Sam pull away,

leaving his surprisingly still hard penis standing, dripping wet. Next second, Data's eyes snapped open, and he cried out again, as Sam lowered herself onto

him, finally taking him inside her.

"Yesss..." He groaned, pulling her down to his level so he could kiss her.

"That was wonderful, by the way..." She murmured, pressing her hips against his. Data moaned, knowing that was her way of telling him she wasn't

disgusted. he bucked his hips upward, into hers once more. As they built up a hard, rough rhythm, he didn't resist. Data ripped the bra from her chest,

earning a squeal and a giggle. A moment later, he rolled them over so that he was over her, now roughly thrusting in and out of her. Sam loved when he lost

control like this. It was exactly why she wore the matching panties and bra.

Once again, Data was close, but this time he wasn't going to let himself come until she did as well. So he wrapped his arms around her, rolling back over,

and began pounding his hips, up into her. Sam screamed, arching her back as he continued hitting her special spot, deep inside her. She clamped down, hard

on him as she came a moment later. That's when Data let go, filling her completely with his juices. This time he didn't hold back; she could feel it dripping

out of her opening as he continued pumping it into her. Her own orgasm seemed to last longer, as he continued his thrusts. Finally, she collapsed on top of

him, her body shaking. Data smiled, rolling them so that they were side by side.


End file.
